jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nekropolitaner
Eigenübersetzung von: „I tracked a wanted criminal named N'haz Mit to this planet and killed him. A week later I heard N'haz was walking the streets of Necropolis. I had to come back and kill him again. I find that strange.“ aus City of the Dead Die Nekropolitaner sind ein Volk, das auf dem Planeten Nekropolis lebt und deren Kultur stark von den Toten beeinflusst wird. Nekropolitaner stammen von den Menschen ab und haben ihre eigene Sprache entwickelt, das Nekropolitanisch. Bekannte Individuen waren Kairn, Pylum, Meego und Sycorax. Beschreibung Da die Nekropolitaner ein Volk von Menschen sind, sehen sie in gewisser Weise auch aus wie diese – vorausgesetzt sie waren noch lebendig, da sich das Aussehen der wiederbelebten Toten stark veränderte. Das Besondere an den Nekropolitanern ist allerdings, dass sie zum Sehen kein Licht benötigen und sich auch in den dunkelsten Umgebungen zurechtfinden. Gesellschaft Kulturelle Besonderheiten Die Nekropolitaner kennen eine Menge Sagen und Legenden über ihre Kultur. Selbst die Nekropolitaner kennen nicht mehr alle Legenden und viele von ihnen glauben auch nicht an sie, doch die unter dem Volk am weitesten verbreitetste Legende ist die Sage über den Fluch der Sycorax. Sycorax soll Jahrhunderte vor der Schlacht von Yavin eine Hexe gewesen sein, die behauptete sie könne mit ihrer Kraft die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken. Sie wurde von den Einheimischen aber des Betrugs beschuldigt und so brachten sie ihren Sohn um, den sie von den Toten zurückholen sollte. Anstatt dies zu tun, starb sie allerdings an gebrochenem Herzen und verfluchte zuvor noch den Planeten. Sollte irgendwer auf Nekropolis den Toten nicht ehrwürdigen Respekt erweisen, würden diese sich erheben und Rache nehmen. Deshalb bemühen sich die Nekropolitaner seither darum, ihre Toten zu ehren. Aus diesem Grund verbrennen sie sie auch nicht, wie es die meisten Völker tun, sondern beerdigen sie auf einem großen Friedhof, den sie auch Stadt der Toten nennen. Auf dem Friedhof erhält ein so genannter Hüter der Gräber die traditionelle Aufgabe, sich um die Einhaltung der alten Rituale zu kümmern. Einer dieser Hüter der Gräber war Pylum. Außerdem befand sich in der Stadt der Toten auch die Krypta der Sycorax, in der die Hexe Sycorax bis heute begraben liegen soll. Und obwohl nur die wenigsten Nekropolitaner an diese Sage glauben, begeben sich doch einige heimlich zu Sycorax' Krypta, um sie darum zu bitten, ihre Verstorbenen wiederzuerwecken. Die Stadt der Toten ist des Nachts für gewöhnlich sehr dunkel und gruselig, weshalb Jugendliche sie häufig für Mutproben gebrauchen. Obwohl dies in den Gesetzen der Nekropolitaner strengstens verboten ist, schicken einige Gruppen aus Kindern und Jugendlichen einen Gruppenanwärter um Mitternacht auf den Friedhof zur Krypta der Sycorax, wo der Gruppenanwärter auf das Grab treten – eine sehr schlimme Missachtung der Traditionen und Gesetze – und ein Messer in den Boden rammen soll. Am nächsten Tag geht die Gruppe dann ebenfalls zur Krypta der Sycorax und sieht nach, ob der Anwärter seine Prüfung bestanden und das Messer in den Boden gerammt hat. Weiterhin galt auch Grabräuberei als eines der schlimmsten Vergehen, die jemand auf Nekropolis begehen konnte. Die Nekropolitaner ehren außerdem eine Menge anderer alter Rituale, darunter die traditionelle Willkommenszeremonie für Reisende. Für diese verkleiden sich die Nekropolitaner als Mumien und steigen aus Särgen, sobald die Reisenden an ihnen vorbeikommen. Laut den alten Legenden schützt dies vor bösen Geistern, die beim Anblick der Mumien angeblich die Flucht ergreifen. Wenn die Reisenden bleiben, so sind es keine bösen Geister und dürfen sich weiterhin auf Nekropolis aufhalten, solange sie die Traditionen ehren. Eine weitere Tradition war das Zurücklegen von Nahrung nach einem Mahl, um die Toten zu ehren und auch ihnen etwas zu Essen zu geben. Der Nekropolitaner Kairn wies den jungen Zak Arranda, der im Jahre 0 NSY bei ihm zu Gast was allerdings daraufhin, dass auch dies mehr eine alte Tradition als etwas ist, an das sie wirklich glauben. Auch die Beerdigungen der Nekropolitaner laufen etwas anders ab als bei anderen Kulturen. Der Leichnam wird in einen Sarg gelegt, der mit nekropolitanischen Symbolen verziert ist und dann in ein Grab eingelassen wird. Mit einem Grabstein wird kenntlich gemacht, wer in den Gräbern liegt. Zur Beerdigung erscheinen Angehörige und Freunde. Dies alles ist in den verschiedenen Kulturen der Galaxis sehr üblich, auch wenn die meisten diese Zeremonie mittlerweile abgeschafft und durch die Verbrennung ersetzt haben. Das besondere an nekropolitanischen Bestattungen ist allerdings folgende Tradition: Die direkten Angehörigen des Verstorbenen – dazu gehören Eltern, Ehepartner und Kinder – begeben sich für eine sieben Tage andauernde Trauerzeit in ein Zelt, das sie bis zum Ablauf der Frist nicht verlassen dürfen. Die Nekropolitaner glauben, dass die Toten, wenn sie die Lebenden trauern sehen, manchmal zurückehren wollen. Regierung Über eine genaue Regierung Nekropolis' ist nichts bekannt, aber die wohl mächtigste Person auf dem Planeten ist der Hüter der Gräber, der dafür sorgt, dass die Gesetze geachtet werden. Allerdings waren die Gesetze zu der Zeit, zu der Zak, Tash und Holle nach Nekropolis kamen, nicht mehr so streng wie früher. Die Nekropolitaner beschlossen, dass sie Außenweltler nicht für alle Vergehen gegen ihre Kultur verantwortlich machen konnten, wenn diese nicht mit dieser vertraut waren. Lebensraum Die Nekropolitaner leben auf dem Planeten Nekropolis, dessen Oberfläche die meiste Zeit des Tages sehr dunkel ist. Dies und die Willkommenszeremonie der Nekropolitaner schreckte die meisten Touristen ab, aber wer sich tatsächlich auf den Planeten begab musste feststellen, dass die Nekropolitaner nicht so gruselig lebten, wie es anfangs womöglich den Anschein hatte. Die Gebäude der Nekropolitaner sind von Innen sehr gut beleuchtet und eingerichtet wie gewöhnliche Wohnhäuser. Allerdings sind die Straßen und Gassen der Hauptstadt Nekropolis' sehr verzweigt und Touristen, die sich nicht auskannten, verliefen sich schnell. Geschichte Die alten Legenden Die Nekropolitaner leben schon seit Ewigkeiten auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Nekropolis. Jahrhunderte vor der Vernichtung Alderaans und der Schlacht um Yavin lebten die Nekropolitaner bereits auf Nekropolis, und zur damaligen Zeit ehrte beinahe die komplette Bevölkerung die Rituale und Traditionen des Volkes. Die lag daran, dass nur einige Jahre vor dieser Zeit die Hexe Sycorax gelebt haben soll, die behauptete sie könne mit ihrer Kraft die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken. Damals hatten ihr nur die wenigsten Nekropolitaner Glauben geschenkt, weshalb sie ihren Sohn umgebracht haben und ihr befahlen, ihn wiederzuerwecken. Allerdings starb Sycorax an einem gebrochenen Herzen und verfluchte zuvor noch den Planeten. Sollte irgendwer auf Nekropolis den Toten nicht ehrwürdigen Respekt erweisen, würden diese sich erheben und Rache nehmen. Dies war erst wirklich der Anfang der nekropolitanischen Kultur. Zur Zeit des Imperiums Jahrhunderte danach, zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums, lebten die Nekropolitaner noch immer in Frieden auf ihrem Planeten. Der Glaube an die alten Legenden war bis dahin abgeschwächt und einige der Nekropolitaner bezeichneten sie als reinste Ammenmärchen, ehrten aber dennoch die Traditionen des Volkes. Im Jahre 0 NSY kamen einige Fremdweltler nach Nekropolis: Zuerst der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett und anschließend die Reisenden Zak Arranda, Tash Arranda und Mammon Hoole. Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett suchte den Arzt Cornelius Evazan, der wegen seiner illegalen Experimente auf zwölf Planeten zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Fett wusste, dass sich Evazan auf Nekropolis aufhielt, doch die Nekropolitaner gaben an, weder zu wissen wer er sei noch wo er sich aufhalte. Tash, Zak und Mammon begaben sich zum Planeten, um ein neues Raumschiff zu kaufen, und als Zak und Tash die Willkommenszeremonie der Nekropolitaner durchlebten, fürchteten sie sich zu Anfang. Allerdings lernten die beiden die Nekropolitaner besser kennen und freundeten sich auch mit einigen an. Ein bekannter Nekropolitaner war damals Kairn. Dieser stellte Zak vor eine Mutprobe, im Rahmen derer er sich des Nachts zur Stadt der Toten begeben und auf das Grab der Sycorax steigen sollte. Dabei stieß er allerdings auf aus dem Boden steigende Zombies, vor denen er floh und versehentlich direkt in die Arme des verrückten Doktors Evazan rannte. Zwar wurde Evazan von Boba Fett erschossen, doch gelang es diesem vorher, Kairn zu töten. Die Nekropolitaner glaubten ihm trotz ihrer Legenden natürlich nicht, dass er im Friedhof auf Untote gestoßen sei. Dennoch stellte er gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester Tash Nachforschungen an, wobei Zak nicht nur erneut auf Kairn, sondern auch auf Evazan stießen, obwohl diese beiden mittlerweile eigentlich hätten tot sein sollen. Nachdem Kairn ihn in Evazans Labor, das in der Krypta der Sycorax war, gebracht hatte, erzählte ihm Evazan von seinem Projekt, mit dem er Tote wieder zurück ins Reich der Lebenden holen konnte. Die Zombies gehorchten nach der Wiederbelebung nur noch seinen Befehlen. Nachdem Evazan Zak vergiftet und ins Koma gesetzt hatte, ließ er ihn von Kairn auf den Friedhof tragen, wo die Nekropolitaner ihn fanden, für tod hielten und lebendig begruben. Währenddessen stellte Hooles Droide D-V9 Nachforschungen an und entdeckte in Evazans Schiff Pläne von einem Projekt namens Sternenschrei, von dem er Fett berichtete. Derweil waren nämlich auch Hoole und Tash gefangen genommen worden – allerdings von Pylum, der mit Evazan zusammenarbeitete. Gemeinsam gelang es der Gruppe, ein Mittel gegen Evazans Zombies zu entwickeln, Evazan ein für alle mal zu töten und aus dem Labor zu fliehen. Anschließend hatten die Nekropolitaner ersteinmal genug Zombies, Untote und verrückte Wissenschaftler gesehen und machten sich daran, ihr normales Leben wiederaufzunehmen. Hinter den Kulissen * Ihren ersten Auftritt haben die Nekropolitaner in dem Roman Stadt der Toten zu verzeichnen. Stadt der Toten wurde von John Whitman verfasst und erschien im Februar 1997 auf Englisch und im August 1998 in deutscher Sprache. * Ein Bild der Nekropolitaner selbst wurde nicht veröffentlicht. Im The Essential Reader's Companion und auf dem Cover des Romans Stadt der Toten finden sich allerdings Bilder von Zombies, den wiederbelebten Nekropolitanern.The Essential Reader's Companion * Das Wort Nekropolis leitet sich von der Bezeichnung Nekropole (lat. neco,-as,-are) (altgr. nekrós ,Toter‘ und polis ,Stadt‘) ab, was Totenstadt bedeutet und im Altertum eine Begräbnisstätte darstellte. Quellen *''Galaxy of Fear'' – Stadt der Toten *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Einzelnachweise en:Necropolitan Kategorie:Nekropolitaner Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Legends